


Make Me Bad

by keepitshrimpie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, Neighbors, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitshrimpie/pseuds/keepitshrimpie
Summary: Heejin takes advantage of her neighbor Hyunjin.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin & Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys~
> 
> So here it is!! You voted for it and you got it!! 2jin good rape!! You'll probably understand what I mean by "good" in this very first chapter, so I hope you like the premise a lot XD
> 
> After writing Break Me Shake Me, I felt the need to create a counterpart with the same theme but not as bad, so after much thinking I came up with this hehehe!!
> 
> Let me know what you all think about it ^^
> 
> This story is for mature audiences, so please read the tags before starting the fic. The author is not responsible for any residual effects this story may have on the sensitive reader, so proceed with caution.
> 
> All characters depicted in this work of fiction are 18 years of age or older and do not portray the people in real life as they are entirely fictional.

xxx

No one could have blamed Jeon Heejin, college student in the middle of finals with two demanding part-time jobs, for not recognizing her own home due to exhaustion and breaking into her neighbor’s apartment if they had known she had spent more than 72 hours without getting a wink of sleep. 

Furthermore, no one could have blamed Jeon Heejin for falling deeply in lust with Kim Hyunjin, attractive neighbor who was hung like a horse, the second she saw her confusedly yawning at her because of her sudden entrance while sporting a perfectly seen-through and full-blown erection beneath the only piece of clothing she was wearing at the moment.

However, Jeon Heejin would unquestionably be blamed and held accountable for continuously breaking into Kim Hyunjin’s apartment, fucking her dry while she was sleeping, and acting oblivious the next morning, much to said neighbor’s confusion.

Jeon Heejin most definitely wouldn’t be able to say in her defense in what precise moment she had gone from being a bashful goody two shoes with a blossoming crush to a predatory stalker with a penchant for molesting dormant individuals. Yet, it wasn’t like she regretted her actions because she was not going to stop any time soon.

xxx

It all started when Heejin agreed to cover a morning shift for one of her coworkers after having worked double time the night before. She was the kind of person who would never say no to a couple of extra and much-needed bucks, even if her body had been telling her to fucking rest already.

Heejin took the shift and returned home basically in zombie mode. Barely able to keep her eyes open and disoriented as hell. Somehow, she managed to get to the apartment building she called home and when she was trying to get her door open, she failed miserably. She didn’t know it at the time, but she had gotten the place wrong. She was trying to enter her neighbor’s apartment instead and her state of tiredness prevented her from realizing it.

Utterly worn out and in need of a hot long bath, she forced the door open with the aid of a paper clip and after successfully picking the lock, she entered the site just to realize that she didn’t recognize it as her own. However, before Heejin could turn around and double-check the number plate in the door, a sleeping figure came out from one of the rooms. It was Kim Hyunjin, her next-door neighbor and crush.

Kim Hyunjin hadn’t moved in recently but she still remained a mystery to Heejin because she had only talked to her on one occasion. Well, if Hyunjin waving at her and smiling goofily could be considered a conversation. Heejin was struck by her gorgeous looks that day and refrained from waving back not to look too ‘lovesick’ and just gave her a polite smile in return. The instant Heejin saw the tip of Hyunjin’s canines sticking out from beneath her upper lip, she fell. She fell head over heels for her.

Unfortunately, a fair amount of time had passed since that encounter, and so far Heejin hadn’t had the opportunity to interact with Hyunjin anymore, nor introduce herself properly. She was limited to watching her from her window when she returned home from wherever she went to and that was it. Yeah, Heejin was already a stalker before she became a full scale one, but at least she had boundaries back then.

That fateful night, it was evident that Hyunjin had heard Heejin’s noise and woken up from sleep as a result. She was rubbing her eyelids and yawning cutely when she confronted Heejin with her stare, looking like a big baby in diapers as the only piece of cloth covering her was a jockstrap, which Heejin would later found out was her usual underwear choice.

That was not all, though. Hyunjin was not only practically naked. Besides the majestic sight of her long straight dark hair barely covering her ample breasts brushing against her nipples under the dim light of the room which accentuated her narrow waist, wide hips, and luscious thighs, she also had a boner. And, what a boner. Her penis looked like it wanted to escape from its fabric prison as it twitched at Heejin in the form of a salute, or perhaps that was a consequence of Heejin’s wild imagination running restlessly at the back of her mind.

Heejin was petrified, looking lasciviously at the goddess that was Kim Hyunjin, the object of her affections and the protagonist of her most vivid wet dreams, glowing under the moonlight and totally unaware of what was happening. It had been so troublesome for Heejin to get her point across but she did at last after what felt like hours of ogling her.

“I’m sorry… I got into the wrong apartment…” Heejin dared to say when in reality she had forced her way inside.

“Aeong?” Hyunjin opened her big eyes and blinked many times as if trying to assess the situation. Heejin could not help but find her adorableness overly attractive.

“Eeehh, I’m your next-door neighbor… Heejin...” Heejin didn’t want to presume but she was certain that Hyunjin would remember their one-and-only casual encounter months ago. They had ‘clicked’ or so she told herself every night to feed her fantasies.

“Aeong??” Hyunjin tilted her head to the side and looked at Heejin like she was an alien. 

Heejin felt a bit irritated that Hyunjin apparently didn’t remember her. It just could not be. In her mind, Hyunjin and her liked each other but hadn’t had the opportunity to get acquainted because of their busy schedules. Still, mindful of Hyunjin’s very large hard-on pointing directly at her, Heejin realized that maybe it was not the best moment to fraternize as her presence was unsolicited for the time being. Just for the time being, she reassured herself.

“Eeehhh... Mmm… I’ll guess I’ll walk myself out…?” Heejin enunciated unnecessarily.

When Heejin finished talking, Hyunjin nodded at her and turned around, making Heejin almost faint on the spot. Hyunjin’s bare ass was in full view, looking splendid in the tight confines of the jockstrap. What’s worse, Hyunjin had the audacity to scratch her right asscheek and Heejin moaned at the way the perfectly round and supple globe wiggled at the motion. 

With enough content in her spank bank to last for a lifetime, Heejin got rid of her panties as soon as she crossed her own doorway. She stumbled onto her bed, desperate and sticky from just witnessing the gloriousness of Kim Hyunjin, and started fingering herself violently. Her uncut nails scratching her tender walls as she masturbated herself silly, imagining her hot, sexy, and well-endowed neighbor was the one doing it to her.

xxx

The next day, Heejin was extremely nervous. She feared that Hyunjin would complain to the landlord or even worse, take the matter to the higher-ups, the administration. She wanted to be sure of Hyunjin’s intention, so she was planning to casually bump into her. 

Therefore, Heejin had been peeking through her door, trying to catch a glimpse of her neighbor for the most part of the day. However, more than five hours have passed since she started her little spy game and nothing. She was ready to give up because much to her bad luck, Hyunjin remained inside, until she didn’t.

Heejin saw Hyunjin opening the door of her apartment, and, in a flash, got out of her own, ready to stage an impromptu meeting. To her advantage, Hyunjin was distracted looking at her phone. It was the perfect opportunity for Heejin to catch her neighbor by surprise and to follow through with her plan when suddenly, Hyunjin sniffed the air and raised her head. Heejin felt a sting in her pussy and got lost in Hyunjin’s gaze as she stared deeply into her soul.

“Hey...” Heejin tried her best to appear unbothered when in reality she was dying inside.

“Aeong~!” Hyunjin waved at Heejin and resumed her walking, leaving her completely baffled.

From that encounter, Heejin gathered that perhaps Hyunjin was a heavy sleeper and didn’t remember that her next-door neighbor had been an unwanted guest in her apartment the night before. Heejin felt relieved. She was not in trouble, after all. Nonetheless, she couldn’t lie to herself. What happened had changed the way she perceived Hyunjin and the chain of events that would follow her breaking into, would only confirm the fact.

xxx

Heejin was tossing around in her bed. She couldn’t sleep. No, that would be a lie, she perfectly could. She just couldn’t stop dreaming about Hyunjin. It seemed so weird calling her like that in her mind when they were nothing but neighbors. Heejin wished they could be so much more, though. Even friends would suffice. Fact was that she barely knew who her next-door neighbor was. She just knew that she was Kim Hyunjin ‘Cat Emoji’, 365’s new tenant because of the intercom name plates. 

Trying to sleep was pointless. Heejin’s mind was restless and she was annoyed by it. Not only was Hyunjin gorgeous enough for her to become immediately smitten by her since the first time she laid eyes on her gloriousness, she also had to be rude and have the most perfect anatomy, the biggest bulge ever, and the juiciest and roundest ass in history. How could she not stop thinking about her?

Heejin had been nutting for hours, her pussy was sore and screaming for her to stop. Yet, she didn’t feel satisfied at all. She needed the real thing. But not any thing. She needed a dildo that resembled Kim Hyunjin’s large cock, or a fuckdoll in the shape of her. Or better yet, Kim Hyunjin’s real cock.

As she was debating what to do and how to quench her thirst, Heejin heard some noises coming from the adjacent apartment. She had to squeeze her legs not to think about a certain appendage barging inside her needy hole when she recognized the sounds as the ones made by a key when it gets into a keyhole. Heejin did not even try to restrain herself anymore as she started humping her pillow, turned on just by the most ridiculous things, whatever she could associate with Kim Hyunjin, and that’s when her lustful mind got a brilliant idea.

Throughout the night, Heejin’s pussy gushed in anticipation of what she was about to do. She waited patiently for a few hours, taking her time relishing in the most delicious fantasies that involved her dreamy neighbor and when she felt that it had been long enough, she got up from her bed and broke into Kim Hyunjin’s apartment again. This time not because of confusion but because of a well-planned delusion.

xxx

Heejin was at the foot of Hyunjin’s bed, watching her sleep. She was hardly covered by her blankets, breathing peacefully and looking as beautiful as ever, wearing a damned jockstrap again, one she could tell was different from the one from the night before. Heejin should have asked herself what the fuck she was doing there, yet, it was too late. Her lecherous thoughts had taken over her rationality. 

Heejin licked her lips salaciously and went to the side of the bed. She kneeled on the floor, extended her slim frame, and gave Hyunjin’s covered bulge a lazy and profound lick which made the protuberance bounce at the action.

“Mmmm…!!” Heejin moaned unconcerned. She couldn't care less about being discovered, she was too transfixed on that good-looking bump.

Heejin tasted the rough material of the jockstrap and she could tell that it had Hyunjin’s essence impregnated. It tasted like sweat, urine, and something else she couldn’t decipher but she guessed it was precum. The sole thought made her pussy walls clench and she kept licking it more. 

The smell of it was also driving her crazy. It reeked of virility and Heejin was becoming addicted to it. She was being imprudent, groaning carelessly as she sucked and licked the offending cloth. She was like a hopeless kid struggling to open a candy with her teeth. It seemed like she had no use of her hands and continued trailing her tongue along the piece of underwear, hoping Hyunjin’s cock would reveal itself like it had a life of its own.

Heejin was barely tasting Hyunjin but already getting hooked on the hint of her flavor. It was true that she could very well move the cloth to the side, unwrap her gift properly and feast on it like she wanted. But the agony of punishing herself and not going in for the kill, the patience and the care for such a magnificent prick was what kept her arousal leaking from her cunt. It was foreplay for Heejin and evidently, it was also for Hyunjin because her cock began to grow in size and fight the restraints that were keeping it from being released.

Heejin's ‘precious’ was not yet unpacked but it was already peeking through the corners of the jockstrap. Hyunjin’s length had made a tent and she could see her curved shaft as the head pierced the front of the underwear while her testicles swelled up and jolted, begging to be freed. Moreover, the stench that came out once the jockstrap had been extended drove her wild. Such a musky and tangy odor, so fitting of Kim Hyunjin who remained unmoving in her sleep.

Heejin could not wait anymore. She let Hyunjin’s dick peek through a hole by stretching the piece of clothing to the side. Hyunjin’s penis sprang out from its hiding place and Heejin had to take a minute to admire its greatness. Suck a pretty dick for such a pretty chick, she thought, before engulfing it completely inside her mouth and humming in content at the arduous task she had managed to accomplish at first try.

“Mmmmmm…!!!” Heejin devoured Hyunjin’s cock.

Heejin’s throat muscles spasmed to stroke Hyunjin’s meat rod and choked on it, tears sprinkling from her eyes as she resisted the urge to spit the piece out. She didn’t want to give Hyunjin a blow job, she wanted to eat her whole and that’s why she didn’t bob up her head. She had knowingly stuffed her dick inside her and hoped her throat did the job in making Hyunjin cum by fluttering against it.

Not long after Heejin’s reckless actions, she became aware that Hyunjin’s cockhead was hitting her uvula. She could feel it, but she forced herself on it even more. She wanted Hyunjin to break her larynx, rupture her airway, and kill her as she felt the most insane of pleasures. Heejin was far gone into her fantasies by now and maybe forever.

Nevertheless, nothing would stop her from satisfying her selfish needs and taking her beloved neighbor to the peak. In no time, her efforts became fruitful when she noticed that Hyunjin was frowning in her sleep and unconsciously moving her hips upwards. Hitting her buccal opening deeply as she could no longer hold the tears that were now streaming freely down her cheeks.

Hyunjin was hurting her, but it was worth it. It felt too good and Heejin promised herself she could take any pain that came from her adorable neighbor. She just needed to make her cum and get filled with what she was sure would be the most delicious meal she would ever taste. By now, Heejin was kissing Hyunjin’s testicles, her lips grazing the aforementioned lumps of flesh as she pushed herself more and felt a switch being turned on herself as Hyunjin erupted from within and deposited all her semen directly inside her stomach.

Heejin also got to cum by witnessing the splendid job she did on an unaware Hyunjin. And as much as she wanted her other mouth to taste her neighbor’s shaft, she knew she had already overstayed her welcome for the night. Heejin swore she would come back on a later date and got up from the floor. She arranged her wet panties and glanced over Hyunjin’s uncovered body, her soft and trembling dick sticking out from her jockstrap. Heejin was done and she had the nerve to leave her cold out victim exposed while she smirked on her way through the door for having gotten away with it.

xxx

Hyunjin felt a heaviness in her body when she woke up. The kind of feeling one gets when, although you’ve had hours of sleep, tiredness is still present. She rubbed her eyes and opened them drowsily before looking at her surroundings. Not detecting anything out of the ordinary, Hyunjin sat up on the bed, and suddenly, the cold air in the room hit her ‘private parts’. She shivered as the sudden breeze woke her up completely.

“Aeong?” Hyunjin looked down and almost fainted when she saw the state of her own body.

Hyunjin had a dry substance adhered to her skin and her peepee was out of her underwear. It was also wet, smelled funny, and looked red in contrast to its normal pink. Hyunjin couldn’t understand what had happened to her, but she felt afraid, very afraid.

“AEONG!!” Hyunjin ran to the bathroom, desperate to take a shower and get rid of the discomfort she was feeling.

xxx

The following night, Heejin almost had a heart attack when she entered Hyunjin’s room and saw that she was sleeping on her stomach. Her voluptuous tight ass screaming at her to be spanked. Initially, the self-assured and bold Heejin wanted to fuck Hyunjin rightfully but after seeing that exquisite and perfect bum, she guessed she could try fucking her the next day.

Heejin began her assault by squishing the soft orbs, one hand on each buttock as she circled them, stretching the taut skin, and slapping it occasionally for good measure. The pink tint already manifesting in the pale skin, making her spurt a string of precum from her own vacant cunt.

Heejin dragged her nails shamelessly, scraping Hyunjin’s pristine cheeks, marking her as she smiled and wondered if she was the first person doing this to Kim Hyunjin. She felt so joyful reddening her flesh while her ass bounced as she smacked her. She pressed her fingertips firmly onto them and moaned at the delicious feeling of violating her this way.

Heejin wanted to bite the ravishing banquet of meat. Hence, she pulled the asscheeks apart to expose the rim of Hyunjin’s butt. The crinkled star of her neighbor’s ass looked so small and she craved to have a taste of it. Nothing would stop her as she intended to eat Hyunjin’s whole existence up.

Heejin scrubbed her face on the curvaceous mounds. Pressed herself onto them with urgency while she left tiny kisses and small bites on the already marred skin. Heejin was loving the softness and pliantness of her unusual pillow and she rocked her cheeks on it, turning her head rapidly from side to side as she moaned at the pleasant sensation of feeling Hyunjin’s skin making contact with her.

Heejin didn’t know she was so depraved. The things she was doing to her unwilling victim were far worse than anything she had fantasized about. Hyunjin just brought out her wildest side and she loved her for it. She enjoyed crossing her own limits with her gorgeous neighbor and the thrilling of it all, aroused her greatly.

Heejin spread the asscheeks once more and dived in the hidden treasure concealed between the globes. She scraped Hyunjin’s anus with her teeth and lapped on it with her long tongue. Savoring Hyunjin’s tiny orifice with excitement while rubbing her lower body onto the mattress, chasing friction.

Heejin made Hyunjin cum again that night. She could tell by the way her neighbor’s body quivered and her hips rotated on the surface of the bed. She also achieved climax alongside her. However, because it was too late and being a molester was only her hobby and not her job, Heejin left her again without fulfilling her initial goal. Before she went away, though, as Heejin nibbled on Hyunjin’s ear from behind, she whispered to her that next time she would take her price. It was a promise.

xxx

The next morning felt like a nightmare for Hyunjin when she noticed that her body had been ‘played’ with again. Yesterday, she had sought comfort in her sisters and asked them if they knew what had happened to her when she realized something was wrong. 

Much to her panicked state, her sisters told her that she probably had a ‘wet dream’ and that it was natural and she shouldn’t be worried. They explained to her that because she was having such good sleep, her peepee got excited on its own and grew in size, so it naturally came out from her underwear.

Hyunjin was aware that sometimes she grew, that’s why she used jockstraps in the first place. She didn’t want her private parts poking anyone accidentally. Nevertheless, she didn’t know that her peepee could also serve as a hose for a fluid different than pee. That particular knowledge was new to her when her sisters told her that she had spilled a viscous liquid from it when she dreamed of pleasant things.

Because of that, Hyunjin slept on her stomach the next day. She wanted to prevent further accidents and she didn’t want her ‘thing’ leaving the safety of her jockstrap as well. Unfortunately, her precautions had seemed futile. She was certain that something had definitely happened to her bottom. She could feel it. 

Hyunjin wondered what explanation her sisters would come up with this time. It didn’t matter, though, because as long as it made sense to her, she would feel at ease. She trusted her sisters wouldn’t lie to her.

xxx

“That looked like a fucking rimjob, Jiwoo…!!!!” A small but menacing-looking girl screamed while she paced angrily in the room.

“Excuse me, Jungeun...?” Jiwoo looked at the girl, confused. Whatever she was accusing her of, she was innocent.

“I’m talking about our sister!!” Jungeun stressed exasperatedly.

“Hyunnie? Why...? I don’t under-...” Jiwoo hadn’t put one and two together. 

“Remember she texted us saying her ass felt funny…?” Jungeun asked her sister.

“I do, I thought we agreed we would go to her place later together to check up on her…” Jiwoo told Jungeun.

“Well… I couldn’t wait… I had my suspicions since the first day, so I went to her home and checked it out…” Jungeun suddenly blushed.

Jiwoo looked at her sister and then recalled what she had told her. There was no way that Jungeun was suggesting what she was suggesting, was she? If she was, that only meant that someone was taking advantage of their sweet innocent baby sister. Jiwoo couldn’t fathom the thought of it.

“Jiwooming? Are you there?” Jungeun waved her hand in front of Jiwoo’s face.

“JUNGIE...!!! ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT SOMEONE IS MOLESTING OUR SISTER...!?!? I’M GONNA BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THEM… DON’T HOLD ME BACK… I’M GONNA TAE KWON DO THEIR ASS INTO ANOTHER DIMENSION… WATCH ME!!!” Jiwoo started walking to a fixed direction just to get her point across.

“Hey, Jiwoo!! Stop…” Jungeun caught up with her and grabbed her by the shoulder.

“I cannot stop!! My baby sister is being… She is being… Who the fuck dares to lay a finger on her, Jungie?!?!” Jiwoo was about to bawl her eyes out when Jungeun told her to calm down.

Jungeun and Jiwoo were Hyunjin’s older sisters. They all had a three-year-old gap but they were close, like three peas in a pod. Jungeun being the smartest pea out of the bunch and Jiwoo being the stupidest pea. Hyunjin, though, she was different. She was special, and because of her ‘peculiarities’, they always took care of her and beat the shit out of everyone who dared to call her dumb. Because Hyunjin was not dumb, she was just a pure soul who lived in her own fantasy world. A world filled with bread and cats, a place where she called herself Aeongie and where she meowed instead of talked. 

Growing up with Hyunjin had been complicated at best. Jungeun and Jiwoo had to learn to fight from an early age to defend Hyunjin from attacks of meddlesome kids, vicious and relentless creatures that loved to make Hyunjin’s life a living hell just because she was not like them. They used to call them ‘The Three Stooges’ and it always made Hyunjin cry because she was sure their names were not ‘stooges’ but Lip, Chuu, and Aeongie, the cat names she had come up with for herself and her sisters. Hyunjin adored her sisters and her sisters adored her in return even if they cringed at their given cat names every time Hyunjin called them by them.

Hyunjin was unaware of many things but her sisters had tried to teach her the most important aspects of life in the simplest of ways. However, the fact that they had not explained to her what sex consisted of, escaped them and now if their suspicions were right, they greatly regretted their inaction. Nonetheless, they were fully committed to get to the bottom of the situation and take matters into their own hands if necessary. They would do anything for their baby sister.

“Look, Jiwoo… I might not be right but I do believe something weird is going on… We have to think about this carefully…” Jungeun knew they had to be smart and take on the culprit without violence but with a more calculated approach.

“Okay, Jungie… What do we got?” Jiwoo cracked her knuckles.

“First… The facts… Yesterday, her dick looked like it had some lacerations at the base when I put cream on it… I don’t want to get ahead of myself but those incisions looked like bites…” Jungeun indicated.

“Mosquito bites…?” Jiwoo asked in deep thought. Jungeun tickled her forehead.

“Human bites as in done with human teeth!!! Jiwoo!! What the fuck…!! I thought Hyunjin was the special one from us…!!” Jungeun wanted to punch her sister. Honestly, she always did.

“Okay! Okay!! I understand but I don’t get what you mean…” Jiwoo’s idiocy was showing.

“Someone deepthroated her!!” Jungeun screamed, frustrated.

“Motherfucker!! When I get my hands on that piece of shit…” Jiwoo always resorted to violence and in this case, Jungeun thought that it was probably justified but they had to get the facts right. It wouldn’t be cool if they beat an innocent person to a pulp.

“Focus, Jiwoo…” Jungeun demanded of her meathead of a sister. Jiwoo nodded in return.

“And today... When I examined her… Ummm… Her… Her… Her ᵃⁿᵘˢ…” Jungeun whispered.

“Her what...?” Jiwoo hadn’t heard Jungeun.

“Her ᵃⁿᵘˢ…” Jungeun repeated.

“Uh?” Jungeun didn’t know if Jiwoo was playing dumb or what. By now, she should have known Jiwoo was not playing, she just was.

“HER ANUS! OH MY GOD!! Jungeun screamed out loud while shaking Jiwoo out of her stupidity.

“Why the fuck did you see my sister’s ass??” Jiwoo slapped Jungeun’s arm away and grabbed her by the collar.

“Jiwoo…” Jungeun choked out.

“You’re the one that’s been molesting my baby sister!!!” Jiwoo was about to hit Jungeun in the family jewels when Jungeun reminded her of what they were doing.

“Of course I saw her ass, moron!!! I needed to see it to assess the damage!! Don’t be weird!! I’m a concerned sister… You would have done the same!” Dealing with Hyunjin was one thing but Jiwoo was a complete nuisance.

“Ohh…! Right, right…” Jiwoo let go of Jungeun.

“Well… As I was saying… Her ₐₙᵤₛ, I mean the skin looked swollen like something had rubbed onto it… It was also red and she told me it was itchy and that it ached a bit… Besides that, she had scratches on her butt... Like nail scratches, you know? She also told me it hurt when she sat...” Jungeun explained with sadness.

“Did you examine her thoughtfully?” Jiwoo was angry but tried to remain calm.

“I did.” Jungeun replied. 

“So, are you sure there was nothing more?” Jiwoo would lose it if someone had defiled her sister in ‘that’ way.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it… I made sure…” Jungeun couldn’t believe someone had been able to get away with what they were doing to their sister. Not for long, though.

“Jungie… This is terrible… What are we going to do?” Jiwoo asked in concern. 

“We are the ones supposed to take care of her!! We shouldn’t have left her on her own!!” Jiwoo was full of regrets.

“She wanted her own space… We couldn’t deny her that!!” Jungeun felt exactly like Jiwoo but the smile on her baby sister’s face when she finally acquired independence had made her believe that letting her move out had been a good decision.

“Yeah… And look what happened!! Someone is taking advantage of Hyunnie…!!” Jiwoo supplied. Jungeun rubbed her head furiously trying to come up with a solution to the problem.

“FUCK!! I HATE IT HERE!!! I THINK THIS ASSHOLE WILL TRY TO DO SOMETHING TO HYUNNIE AGAIN!!” Jiwoo screamed into the void and Jungeun realized the severity of her words but also thought it was best to be cautious for the time being.

“Well, first we have to make sure there is ‘someone’... Hyunjin could have also done this to herself and haven’t realized…” Jungeun didn’t really believe what she was saying but she knew they had to think about all the possibilities before they came up with drastic solutions. Because once they confirmed their suspicions, there would not be going back. This person would get it and regret it for the rest of their life. No one messed with their baby sister and lived to tell the tale.

“If she did this to herself then it’s your damned fault…!! Who told you to flaunt your fucking dildo in her face…!! Useless bottom…!! She should be fucking chicks like I do, not getting fucked in the ass like you do…!!” Jiwoo wanted to cry. Her baby sister should have looked up to her and not to Jungeun whose penis was a mere ornament in her body.

“JIWOO...!! I’M GONNA BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!!” Jungeun was charging towards Jiwoo when the latter stopped, with one bare hand, her advances, an idea in mind.

“Wait, hot-tempered sister…! I think I have the perfect solution to find out if there is even a culprit…” Jiwoo said out of the blue and Jungeun wondered how her sister could go from being an idiot to the smartest person in the room.

“I’m listening, Jiwoo Sabonim.” Jungeun spent the rest of the afternoon listening to Jiwoo tell her all about her plan and she was convinced that there was no way it would not work. Her sister was a genius when needed to be.

xxx


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ho! ho! ho! santa shrimpie with a belated gift because they were celebrating too hard :D hope you enjoy the conclusion of this disturbing and funny story!!
> 
> merry christmas~!
> 
> shrimpie out!

xxx

Tonight, Heejin was dead set on stuffing her pussy with Hyunjin’s thickness. There was no way out of it. She had gotten too distracted by other activities before but now, she was determined not to let anything divert her from her goal anymore. However, before she dived into genital sex with Hyunjin, she wanted to make sure they were a good ‘fit’.

Heejin licked her lips as she, for the first time ever, got rid of Hyunjin’s jockstrap. Seeing her limp dick resting on her thigh almost made her scream out in excitement because soft Hyunjin was much bigger than most of the people she had hooked up with. She salivated at the thought of finally inserting that damned penis in her pussy and proceeded to give a handjob to the sleeping girl so she would be completely hard for her.

It seemed her ‘training’ had gone well because her neighbor didn’t take much time to get erect. Heejin loved the smoothness of Hyunjin’s skin which resembled the one of a child. Pale and unsullied as she rubbed it furiously, a thin string of precum leaking from her slit while she forced herself not to lick it off her in order not to get distracted again.

Once Hyunjin was hard Heejin hovered over her victim’s body and lowered her torso, supporting her weight on her arms which she positioned on each side of Hyunjin’s head as she didn’t want the girl to feel the burden of her body while she fucked her. She wanted her to focus solely on the feeling of her slick pussy moving up and down when it impaled itself on her awaiting penis.

Heejin was ready. She was wet enough to take Hyunjin. Therefore, not wanting to waste even a second, she pushed her hips down slowly, and the moment she felt the tip making contact with her puffy lower lips, she sank on it. Filling herself to the brim and helplessly grunting above the object of her obsession.

“Fuck!!!!!” Heejin groaned at the fullness in her vagina. Hyunjin felt just like she had thought she would feel. No, she was wrong. She felt better. Hyunjin was beyond expectations.

Heejin started riding Hyunjin’s cock, bringing her pelvis up and down violently and making them jump on the bed as she focused her sight on Hyunjin’s beautiful sleeping face which she had already memorized by heart. She was dying to kiss her but she felt that if she did, she would not be able to continue fucking her and would just ravage her lips until they bled. Heejin was just not good at multitasking.

Heejin snapped her hips forward, changing the pace of her thrusts as she was now drilling her own pussy at such a velocity that she could no longer look at Hyunjin. She had closed her eyes due to the pleasure she was feeling in her lower regions while her vagina clamped on Hyunjin’s hot meat and got lost in the palpitations of the humongous member that twitched inside her.

“Hyunjin!!!” Heejin dared to scream Hyunjin’s name while she grinded her pussy ferociously onto her abs. The strenuousness of the fucking taking a toll on her as she felt her arms about to drop, forcing her to fall over her neighbor. She couldn’t let that happen, though.

Heejin had promised herself that she would not fall on top of Hyunjin because that would be tempting fate. So far, Hyunjin hadn’t woken up due to her ministrations but the added weight on her chest could definitely pull her out from her dreams.

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!... Ah!” Heejin quickened the pace, grounding down her pelvis and opting for shorter and deeper strokes which were puncturing her cunt so well that she felt her orgasm approaching.

Heejin’s erratic movements were making it difficult for Hyunjin’s penis to remain inside. Heejin was being too careless as she fucked Hyunjin harder, so hard that her dick got out of her pussy and slapped her clit making her wince in pleasure and pain only for her to put the head back in with eased practice and continued bouncing on her neighbor, fucking herself silly.

Heejin was in utter delight, saliva leaking from her mouth as she felt how Hyunjin’s cock kept slipping out from her pussy, jolting and hitting her everywhere. Despite the pleasure, she was becoming slightly annoyed at the involuntary action and grunted whenever she had to reposition Hyunjin’s penis back inside her again because she wanted to cum fast and she was not succeeding.

Hyunjin was frowning but she was not moving her hips to meet Heejin’s. She was letting out what her attacker guessed were grunts of discomfort but she couldn’t care less. Heejin was too selfish to consider the possibility that Hyunjin probably didn't want any of this, and the fact that her shaft stroked her inner walls perfectly, prevented her from thinking about anything else.

Heejin kept crashing her hips onto Hyunjin’s and in a matter of seconds, she felt her orgasm rip through her spine. She arched her back beautifully and gripped Hyunjin’s member tightly at the same time her seed painted her walls with white.

“I love you, Hyunjin.” Heejin whispered tirelessly and pinched her nipples, ready to take Hyunjin for another round.

xxx

“Aeong!!!!” Hyunjin furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms in palpable irritation.

“Yeah, yeah, Aeongie… Just give me one second…” Jungeun replied hastily, too engrossed in the screen of her laptop.

“Aeong!!!” Hyunjin screamed displeased with her sister’s dismissal and looked at Jiwoo for help.

“Jungeun, I think we’ve watched enough.” Jiwoo told her eldest sister.

Jungeun ignored both of her sisters and smiled lewdly at the computer. They finally knew what was happening to Hyunjin and could now put a face on the person who was taking advantage of her. Nevertheless, it seemed Jungeun was far more interested in nutting than thinking about the impact this transgression would have in Hyunjin’s life.

In order to confirm their suspicions, Jiwoo had come up with a really well-thought plan which consisted of leaving Hyunjin’s laptop webcam on for the rest of the day and recording in real-time what happened in her room. As a result, they had been able to prove that her youngest sister was being molested. The culprit was Hyunjin’s sexy neighbor, Jeon Heejin. However, at the moment Jungeun was lusting after her sister’s assailant instead of focusing on the payback she deserved. 

For her part, Jiwoo already had some ideas in mind but discussing them with Jungeun was the intended purpose of the current meet-up. In no way, it was to watch Hyunjin being raped by a good-looking girl. Sometimes, Jiwoo was the one who wanted to punch Jungeun into a pulp but she had to contain herself for the sake of her baby sister. 

“Okay!!! It’s over!” Jungeun unashamedly closed the laptop once she had ‘finished’ in more ways than one.

“Aeong…!!” Hyunjin tried to call for Jungeun's attention once more, this time gesturing timidly towards her crotch.

Jungeun saw her sister’s troubled face and felt bad. She was such a fucking horny douchebag. Getting off to her sister’s suffering while she demanded her to do something about her pain. She was as bad as that Jeon Heejin.

Hyunjin had texted her sisters the moment she woke up. Covered in a sticky and smelly substance, her peepee red and sensitive, and her body bathed with cold sweat. She cried into her sisters’ arms as she recalled how she found herself in the morning. Hyunjin could not grasp what had happened to her but she felt that it was no good because her sisters looked mad as hell while they inspected her laptop.

Hyunjin didn’t know she had been sexually assaulted. In a way, that was good because she wouldn’t have to live through the trauma of experiencing something so damaging. On the other hand, that also meant that she was confused. She knew something bad had happened to her, she just didn’t know what. Added to that, she also felt pain in her ‘private parts’, the ones her sisters had always told her she shouldn’t show to anyone and even less, let anyone touch them. Even herself, if not for the purpose of peeing and washing. Therefore, the thought of someone or herself doing exactly what her sisters had forbidden, scared her. She didn’t want to be punished for being disobedient.

Surprisingly, those feelings of distress were mostly washed up by more pleasant emotions that Hyunjin started to feel ever since everything had started. She felt pain in the morning, that was true. Yet, she discovered that after a hot long bath, the pain faded away. Moreover, she felt revitalized, refreshed, lively, and happy. Truly happy, the kind of happy that made her smile at whatever. 

“Okay, Hyunnie… There is a lot of stuff we need to tell you.” Jungeun started while Hyunjin watched her expectantly.

“Mmmm… Jiwoo... You can continue…” Coward Jungeun dropped the responsibility to the middle sibling.

If looks could kill, Jungeun would already be dead. Jiwoo huffed and forced herself not to strike her sister’s head with the laptop as she looked at Hyunjin and realized that perhaps she was the perfect person to explain everything. After all, Jungeun’s crude words would just frighten Hyunjin.

Jiwoo mentally thanked her stupid sister Jungeun because she now had everything in her power to inflict revenge on her sister’s attacker. She had discussed with Jungeun beforehand what they would do if there was indeed someone taking advantage of Hyunjin and they had come with different solutions.

Jungeun wanted to take the person to the authorities, using the video as evidence whereas Jiwoo wanted sweet revenge and fuck this person up, literally. Jiwoo was mostly a pacifist (she was not) and never resorted to violence (she always did), so it was unnatural (it was natural) to think of revenge. Payback was the only solution.

Originally, Jiwoo had wanted to fuck the life out of the culprit. It didn’t matter whether it was a guy or a girl, she would rip their asses up and then spit the remains of their raped bodies after she ate them. It was an eye for an eye situation for her. She couldn't do it alone, though, but unfortunately, Jungeun was too much of a chicken to go along with her. Her eldest sister wouldn’t stick her dick into anything without first asking a thousand times if it was okay and, even worse, she would even suggest to the other person to stick whatever into her instead. Such a bottom, she was.

They were sisters but they were different as Jiwoo would not have any problem giving a taste of their own medicine to Hyunjin’s rapist, and even if she would become a rapist herself, it was what they deserved. Nevertheless, after witnessing Hyunjin’s notorious happiness at the acts committed on her, she felt that maybe it was time for her to finally get laid, get a girlfriend, and pound her full of babies. 

The only problem was that this Heejin girl was a fucking creep. Well, no one was perfect and if there had to be someone for her baby sister, she preferred it being this girl who seemed to kiss the ground Hyunjin walked on as she had graciously confirmed when she watched her praise her sister for approximately 20 minutes while she slept. A sick and twisted individual, indeed.

Jiwoo only needed to teach Hyunjin how to fuck Heejin, so she could get back at her for the deplorable and unwelcomed act she had submitted her to. Poetic justice as its finest and the perfect solution to their problem. 

Jiwoo tried to think of the best way to incite Hyunjin to commit rape without her knowledge while at the same time, she couldn’t help but find the whole set-up hilarious, imagining her sister’s rapist finally getting what was coming to her. Still, she promised herself that she would disconnect the webcam and give her sister the privacy she needed. Jungeun could fap her tiny little dick to another thing. 

“So… Hyunnie… Do you know how cats have kittens?” The only way the birds and bees talk would go through Hyunjin’s skull would be if she changed its protagonists to something of her interest.

“Aeong!” Hyunjin replied enthusiastically.

“Well, do you remember that cats get into heat and go out in the streets to look for a partner…?” Jiwoo continued and Jungeun looked at her funny.

“Aeong! Aeong!” Hyunjin nodded her head.

“That’s what happened to you, Hyunnie… Your partner got into heat, and… She found you...” Jiwoo smirked to herself and Jungeun was lost.

“Aeong…? Aeeeeooong…?” Hyunjin asked Jiwoo and then looked at Jungeun. She wanted answers. Who was this partner her sister was talking about?

“You see, Hyunnie… Your partner went inside your home and tried to mate with you.” Jiwoo explained and when Jungeun was about to protest, Jiwoo punched her in the face. That was what she got for creaming her pants to her sister’s video.

“Aeong…?” Hyunjin questioned, pointing at her lower parts.

“Yes, Hyunnie. Your peepee looks and feels like that because that’s how it’s supposed to after a mating.” Hyunjin didn’t have any reason not to believe Jiwoo’s words. Finally, everything made sense to her.

Hyunjin let out a long sigh and smiled. She had a partner and it made her happy. However, she wondered why her partner hadn’t woken her up. She wanted to meet them. She hoped they were the girl from next door who smelled delicious and, in that precise moment, Hyunjin recalled that same girl had been in her room the other night. She thought she had been dreaming, but it seemed she was mistaken. That girl was her mate, there was no doubt about it.

Jiwoo knew that Hyunjin would receive the ‘news’ fairly well and she had been right. Hyunjin had not reacted badly. She appeared excited. Still, the way she was taking the news was better than she had initially expected. It was time to tell her who was her supposed partner.

Jungeun was touching her bloody nose as she looked at her baby sister and noticed that she looked like the gears in her head were turning and realizing everything at once. This time, she was the one that looked like she knew something they didn’t because she continued smiling but not saying anything.

“Hyunnie…?” Jungeun called her sister out.

“Jeon Heejin.” Hyunjin smiled like Cheshire Cat. Jiwoo and Jungeun looked at each other in utter shock. She knew!

Hyunjin had a ‘special liking’ for the pretty neighbor next door who constantly watched her when she thought she was not looking. Hyunjin was, though, because she was also watching her. Hyunjin liked how she looked and how she smelled but she didn’t know what to do with the newfound feelings and emotions the girl spiked on her. She didn’t know anything about love, after all. Jiwoo and Jungeun hadn’t taught her.

Hyunjin felt silly for not realizing it sooner but when she woke up after her ‘mating’ experiences, as Jiwoo had called it, a fragrance she knew very well lingered in the air. It was Heejin’s aroma. She couldn’t believe that Heejin had been her partner all along. She felt ecstatic and ready to mate and have kitties.

“How the…?” Jungeun wanted to ask but Jiwoo silenced her by showing her the fist again.

“Jungie, Jungie, Jungie… When will you realize Hyunjin is the smartest one of us all?” Jiwoo mocked her eldest sister and continued with her plan.

“So, tell me… Do you want to mate her, Hyunnie?” Hyunjin had never nodded her head so quickly.

“Well, I can teach you all about that…” Jiwoo smirked and Jungeun watched in amazement how Jiwoo was handling the conversation as she seemed to finally agree with the plan.

Hyunjin was eager to know everything about mating. She wanted Heejin and it appeared that Heejin wanted her also. It was fate, they were mates. She blushed and recoiled in her seat. 

“Kitties…?” Hyunjin’s smile was so big, she showed her sisters her canines.

“NO KITTIES!!” Jungeun and Jiwoo replied at the same time while Hyunjin lowered her shoulders in sadness. She already wanted offspring.

“Do I have to teach her about condoms too?? I want her to fuck her raw!!” Jiwoo complained to Jungeun who slapped her forehead.

“Let’s hope this Heejin fucker is on birth control.” Jungeun whispered and then focused on her baby sister as Jiwoo tried to explain in the best way possible how she had to fuck her until she wished she wouldn’t be fucked anymore.

xxx

Heejin was resting in bed thinking about her beautiful neighbor. Tonight, Heejin wanted to climb Hyunjin like a tree and stuff her cunt with her long and thick branch. Sadly, she had an early shift and she couldn’t lose a wink of sleep. Ravaging Hyunjin would have to wait, she dreadfully decided as she turned around, intent on sleeping when someone burst through her bedroom. She saw the door being kicked open, the lock flying out to the other side of the room as she squinted her eyes in a vague attempt to see who was the person who had barged inside. She wouldn’t have to try too hard, though, because the intruder made her presence known immediately.

“Jeon Heejin.” Hyunjin said the instant she was in front of Heejin who could only cower in fear at what was coming to her.

“Hyunjin… I… I… I’m sorry about….” Heejin knew that apologies would be in vain. Hyunjin looked mad. There was something in her eyes that scared her. She couldn’t tell, but it was frightening and she was right as it was animalistic lust.

“Shhhh.” Hyunjin shushed her and put a finger on her lips, preventing her from talking further. It was her turn to do the talking. She had practiced for this.

“My partner?” Hyunjin hoped Jiwoo had been telling the truth.

It was the first time Heejin was hearing Hyunjin talk and her airy and soothing voice distracted her as she let her hormones do the talking and responded without knowing she was signing her death sentence.

“Yes…?” Heejin trod carefully. She didn’t know what Hyunjin meant but it seemed she didn’t want to do something terrible to her. Hopefully, she hadn’t realized the extent of what she did to her.

Whatever, it was, Heejin thought that she would worry about it later and before she had the opportunity to ask Hyunjin what was going on, Hyunjin lunged herself over her.

“Hyunjin…!! What are you doing…???” Heejin screamed while Hyunjin started getting rid of her clothes and tearing Heejin’s up fiercely.

“Mate with you.” Hyunjin uttered and threw an already naked Heejin towards the bed.

Hyunjin hovered over a struggling Heejin who in vain tried to escape from her hold. Jiwoo had told Hyunjin that Heejin would try to do that but that it was all part of the ritual. Females liked to play hard to get and always tried to free themselves from their mates. Hyunjin smiled, thrilled.

Heejin tried to get away from Hyunjin but it was pointless. Hyunjin was proving to be much stronger than her as she, unceremoniously, turned her around, pushed her upper back onto the bed, and pulled her hips towards her. 

“Mate.” Hyunjin spat on her hand and rubbed her dick while staring at Heejin’s bottom, eager to enter her.

“Hyunjin… Stop!! Ahhh…!!” Heejin squealed when Hyunjin’s erect penis tried to slip inside her pussy.

“It hurts...!! Please…!! Stop!!! Stop!!” Heejin tried to move her ass away from Hyunjin. She was not wet enough to take her and she didn’t know if she could even be after having realized her neighbor wanted to rape her.

Hyunjin was loving the chase. She felt so powerful over the squirming Heejin as she tried to break free. Her member was rock hard, just like Jiwoo had told her it would be once she stroked it with her hand. Everything her sister had told her seemed to be true and she couldn’t be more excited while Heejin wailed beneath her.

Hyunjin only needed to get inside Heejin’s bigger hole and then she would stop resisting her. Jiwoo had explained to her that it would be difficult to enter her if she was not wet and when Hyunjin asked her how to get her wet, she told her to spit on her peepee. Jiwoo had obviously avoided telling her baby sister that there were preferable methods because she wanted her abuser to suffer. Unknowingly, Hyunjin was playing the part perfectly.

Hyunjin was loving the mating ritual to become one with Heejin. It felt invigorating and brought out a feral side she didn’t know she had. She felt like they were truly felines about to mate and bear cubs. She was elated about their coupling and couldn’t wait to rightfully claim Heejin. 

Hyunjin’s primal state was scaring Heejin. She looked like she didn’t understand the meaning of her actions and when she was about to question why she was doing this to her, Hyunjin aligned herself once again in front of her orifice. Hyunjin didn’t hesitate as she plunged her weeping cock inside Heejin without stopping, ripping her entrance in the process. Heejin was dry as a dessert and she screamed in agony at the intrusion in her body.

“HYUNJIN!!! STOP!!!!” Heejin begged as Hyunjin seized her by the hips and started sliding her dick in and out of her closed-up hole.

Heejin continued screaming and pleading for Hyunjin to stop as the latter experienced, consciously, for the first time ever, the blissfulness of being inside a pussy. Even if Jiwoo hadn’t told her not to ever stop her thrusts no matter what Heejin did, she would not have been able to. The way she was feeling at the moment was too overwhelming to have the desire to ever stop. She wanted to mate Heejin forever. There was nothing as good as feeling her so intimately.

Hyunjin was trying to understand what she was feeling at the moment. Her sisters had been so selfish by not telling her that she could have been experiencing this all along in her teenage years. She had foolishly thought that the best feeling in the world was taking a leak after having drunk a lot of water. How mistaken she had been. This incredible pressure, suffocating her peepee while something fluttered against it and slickness surrounded her, had no comparison to anything. 

However, perhaps she was destined to experience this solely with her designated mate. Heejin was perfect and more than she could have ever wished for. Her beautiful sweaty body thrashed underneath her as she tried to push her away. Action that only encouraged her to mate her harder. 

Hyunjin had not known beauty before meeting Heejin. She looked gorgeous with her long hair stuck to her back while her screams filled the room in a never-ending chant. It was an amazing sight and it was only about to get better now that Hyunjin noticed she had made her bleed as her peepee came out of her opening stained with the crimson liquid. Hyunjin smiled broadly, remembering that Jiwoo had told her that such an achievement meant that she was doing a great job and that if she wanted to really please her partner she had to make her bleed even more, something which she aimed for.

Heejin had never felt so much pain in her life, not even the first time she had sex. She could smell the iron in the air which only meant that her pussy was being wrecked. Hyunjin was fucking her so savagely that she had surely torn her insides up as she cruelly continued shredding her apart. Deep acute pain in her nether regions and sorrow in her soul at the fact that her crush was defiling her and couldn’t care less about the damage she was causing her.

Hyunjin’s pelvis never stopped her motions as she remembered that Jiwoo had told her that Heejin should cry throughout all their mating. Suddenly, she realized that Heejin had gotten quiet and she got worried because it meant Heejin was not enjoying herself. She got angry at herself for not giving Heejin the best experience of her life and came up with a quick solution to prove to her that she was the best mate she could ever take. Hyunjin wouldn’t disappoint her.

Heejin noticed that Hyunjin staggered her strokes and she felt relieved as she took a breather. Unfortunately, it didn’t last long because the second she let her guard down, Hyunjin picked her up and threw her onto the bed facing her, bent her knees, spread her legs, and once again snapped her hips forward. Sinking her enormous cock into her abused orifice without delay.

“HYUNJIN!!” Heejin winced in pain as she looked at her perpetrator who looked overly pleased, like raping her and making her hurt was some kind of sick game for her own enjoyment.

Heejin was crying again just like Hyunjin wanted. She looked as if she was in unbearable pain and Hyunjin knew she was doing a good job. Her strokes became more vigorous, encouraged by Heejin’s afflicted face, as she bucked her hips instinctively like she was performing a dance she had known since ancient times.

“Aaaaaahhhhh!!” Heejin yelled out loud the moment she felt something prodding deeper inside.

Heejin’s cries made Hyunjin believe she liked that particular movement. Therefore, Hyunjin drew her hips back until only her cockhead remained inside Heejin and then buried herself in one sole thrust making the girl screech in pain again. It was evident that Heejin liked it when she pushed inside her this way, so she continued doing so.

“Aaaaahhhhhh!!” Heejin cried as she realized that Hyunjin’s dick was reaching the end of her canal and tapping the mouth of her cervix.

“Hyunjin…!!! No...!!!” Heejin tried to free herself again. Hyunjin was going to kill her if she allowed her to go on.

Hyunjin got angry at Heejin’s rejection and tired of hearing her talk when she only wanted her cries, positioned her large hands over her mouth. She started plowing her hole mercilessly at the quickest pace she could go while she also deprived her of oxygen.

Heejin could barely see Hyunjin’s enraged face as she rutted into her. Her tears hadn’t stopped coming and they were clouding her vision. She also felt unconsciousness taking over because she could not properly breathe. At this rate, Heejin could only sense the loud thumping sound of Hyunjin’s muscly pelvis smashing against her own. Heejin could no longer fight her. Hyunjin had broken her.

Hyunjin felt Heejin’s body lose its strength as the limbs that were trying to kick her away fell lifelessly onto the mattress. Nonetheless, Heejin’s eyes remained open, fact that Hyunjin took as if their mating was far from over. 

Eventually, Hyunjin took her hands off Heejin’s face and focused on making the thrusts even more powerful as she pressed Heejin’s whole body on the bed. She maneuvered her hips above her and tried to reach the end of her opening as she enjoyed the soothing massage her tender walls applied against her peepee. Because even if Heejin’s mind resisted the assault, her body acted on its own.

Heejin accepted her fate and let Hyunjin pound her with abandon. Blood flowed from her cunt as she pissed herself, her urine staining the bed and making a mess all over. Hyunjin didn’t care, though. She could handle nasty much to Heejin’s torment.

The fucking continued and Heejin didn’t want to think of what was happening to her body because if she did, she knew she would not be able to handle it. Her mental state was on pause to endure the onslaught as she fooled herself into believing this horrible experience was nothing but a dream while she watched her crush steal the life out of her body through her cunt.

Suddenly, Hyunjin felt as if something wanted to come out from the tip of her peepee. It was a strange sensation and when she was about to pull out to examine herself, a string of fluid which she thought was pee filled Heejin’s hole as she intuitively thrust all the way back in, stuffing Heejin with the unknown liquid while her inert body received it.

Heejin felt Hyunjin’s hot cum spurting inside her damaged insides as she lamented that what had once brought her happiness, Hyunjin’s lovely face, now brought her dread. Heejin closed her eyes, wanting to forget this nightmare and hoping it had finished for good. Nonetheless, Hyunjin continued shifting inside her, not yet tired and keen on prolonging the torment on her genitals.

The feeling of cumming got Hyunjin immediately hooked. It was understandable as it was her first time experiencing an orgasm while being awake, and now that she had a taste of it, there was nothing else she wanted to do but to repeat it. Hence, she continued abusing Heejin’s pussy with her punishing shaft. Hyunjin was going to ruin Heejin, reduce her to nothing, and spend the rest of the night unloading abundant amounts of cum inside her.

Heejin lost consciousness many times throughout Hyunjin’s ordeal. Yet, Hyunjin never stopped. She couldn’t stop now that she had found something that felt greater than watching her neighbor Jeon Heejin through the peephole of her door. She hoped she was making her sisters proud.

xxx

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy what I do, please consider supporting me [here](https://ko-fi.com/keepitshrimpie)~! Depending on the option you choose, you'll get exclusive content (dark themed stories) that will not be published publicly or earlier access to my works~ (^.^)b
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/keepitshrimpie/status/1330631789757554690?s=19)
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/keepitshrimpie/post/1165196405)
> 
> [Word Press](https://keepitshrimpie.wordpress.com/multi-chaptered/)


End file.
